The present invention relates to toolbox systems and, more particularly, to an adjustable, modular toolbox system designed for easy access in the storage compartment of commercial trucks, campers, and the like, with a mounting cradle.
Truckers, campers and similarly situated individuals do not have easy access to tools typically stored in storage compartments. These individuals typically store their tools in totes or portable toolboxes that must be removed or manipulated to access the tools within.
Traditional toolboxes do not include any method to adjust to the varying measurements of different storage compartments, work spaces or other applications. Typical toolboxes do not organize or utilize the limited spaces of ordinary storage compartments.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved toolbox system that can be adjustable and modular so as to provide easy access to the storage compartment of commercial trucks, campers and the like.